Anabuki Tomoko
Anabuki Tomoko (穴拭智子) is a Witch of the 507th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Fuso and attached to the Fuso Imperial Army. Background Back when Tomoko was a cadet, there were many expectations in her flying sense and swordsmanship skills. During the Fuso Sea Incident, she was attached to the 1st Fighter Squadron along with Kuroe Ayaka and the other two members of the "Fuso Sea Triumvirate" - Katou Takeko and Katou Keiko - under the command of Etou Toshiko. At the time, she used a bright white, long scarf as trademark. In that pure white scarf, the words "Brave Anabuki" (豪勇穴拭, gouyuu anabuki) were written in extremely clumsy letters by Katou Keiko. Also known as the "Tomoe Gozen of the Fuso Sea" (扶桑海の巴御前, fuso-kai no tomoe gozen), this epithet came from a newspaper that reported Tomoko's services during the Fuso Sea Incident. However, she prefers to call herself "Anabuki of the White Lightning" (白色電光の穴拭, hakushoku denkou no anabuki). Tomoko starred as herself in the propaganda film "Flash of the Fuso Sea" (扶桑海の閃光, fuso-kai no senkou), becoming a national star. Having the Fuso Sea Incident as motif, the "Flash of the Fuso Sea" was produced half-a-year after the incident with the full cooperation of the army and navy. Neuroi were portrayed in the movie by various means and blimps and Witches were employed to help with the actual filming, so the final product was impressive in its scale. Sakomizu Haruka and Inagaki Mami saw the movie and became Witches themselves in admiration to the Witches of the Fuso Sea. For the sake of the filming, Tomoko went to perform in Tsuburaya's special effects studio at Setagaya, Tokyo. She is depicted here wearing a flight suit specially designed for the movie, but it is not the flight suit she uses for magical protection during actual combat. Her trademark long scarf was also changed from plain white to bright red in order to appear as a flash of lightning. Her actual flight suit is a miko garment with shortened, red hakama for the lower body. She also wears Witch-use armored bracers. These collectively compose the uniform of the Fuso Imperial Army's Witches. A beautiful girl with a languorous atmosphere, slit eyes and dignified like a graceful Fuso doll. In Fuso, an actual doll was made having her as a model. She is one of the most famous Witches in Fuso, and being especially popular among other girls, her doll is a much-adored present for young girls. In 1939, Flying Officer Anabuki was dispatched to the Volunteer Air Squadron in northern Suomus, where she achieved significant military gains. These events served as a driving force towards the creation of Joint Fighter Wings. Personality Strong and hard-working with a strong sense of responsibility, Tomoko's celebrity has also made her proud, slightly vain and sometimes stubborn, however she has a kind heart and fights hard in defense of her squadmates. Besides a single hanten stuffed with cotton, she remains otherwise naked when sleeping. Abilities Tomoko's forte is hand-to-hand combat and her favorite combat maneuver is the "Tsubame Gaeshi" (ツバメ返し), a back-rotation with an extremely small radius. The name comes from Sasaki Kojirou's signature move. By the way, considering that Miyafuji Yoshika's model is called the "Miyamoto Musashi of the Sky", there is a possibility that Tomoko and Yoshika were meant to form a pair image-wise. Equipment In the novels, Tomoko's Strikers include a Nakajima Ki-27 equipped with a Ma-1B magic engine and a Nakajima Ki-44, equipped with a Ma-41 magic engine. Regarding the Ki-44, there are plans to add the formal designation Type-2 Single-Seat Combat Legs and the pet-name Shouki (鍾馗, Zhong Kui). Tomoko's unit is apparently an improved prototype and, according to the old man in charge of the maintenance, most of the flaws have been solved when compared to the early prototype. Incidentally, the Nakajima's formal name is Nakajima Flight-legs Company and it boast the largest scale among the Fuso's companies that manufacture flight-legs (Striker Unit) for the mechanized air infantry. Tomoko's Ho-103 is a masterpiece from Liberion. It was created having the M2 Browning as a model, but it falls behind the Browning in every aspect. She loads it with high-explosive shells. Her Fuso sword is called Hizen Osafune (備前長船). A family inheritance that was turned into a military sword, this sort of blade is considered a formal equipment distinctive of the Fuso Imperial Army. Appearances Light Novels *Strike Witches: Suomus Misfits Squadron Manga *Strike Witches Zero Anime *Figurine on Yoshika's bedside table in Season 1, Episode 11 Trivia *Her familiar is a fox named Konbei (コン平). A rarity among familiars, it can understand human language and is also capable of speaking. Refers to Tomoko as "young lady" (お嬢様, ojou-sama). There is a chance that it is one of those legendary youko whose tails increase as they age. *Tomoko is based on Anabuki Satoshi, who called himself the "White Lightning Combat Anabuki". The epithet originates from the white lightning marking drew from the tail all the way to the rear fuselage of his personal Type-1 Hayabusa. Satoru Anabuki was, depending on the source, the second or third highest flying ace of the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force in World War II, with 39 victories (51 claimed). Gallery 1362112421640.jpg 1362112459043.jpg Tomoko_world_witches_3.jpg Tomoko_design.jpg Tomoko 1.jpg|12 years old Anabuki Tomoko Anabuki Tomoko Pantsu.jpg Anabuki Tomoko Dakimakura.png Anabuki Tomoko Fight.jpg Anabuki Tomoko Katana.jpg Anabuki Tomoko Unsheathing.jpg Tomoko_4.jpg anabuki tomoko figure.png|Anabuki Tomoko doll given to Yoshika in Strike Witches Season 1 Jgf.jpg Jgf2.jpg Tomoko.jpg Anabuki tomoko world witches series drawn by ningen ningen96 785a486049607ea558f824de7b6bb18f.jpg References Category:Strike Witch Category:Suomus Misfit Squad Category:Flying Officers Category:Pilot Officers Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:507th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Fuso